Buying Breakfast
by patricia51
Summary: Even for such a technophiles as Tim McGee and Delilah Fielding the internet can't replace everything. Tim/Delilah.


Buying Breakfast by patricia51

(Even for such a technophiles as Tim McGee and Delilah Fielding the internet can't replace everything. Tim/Delilah.)

Tim McGee settled down in his chair. He opened his computer and logged on to the messenger server. In only moments the screen lit up and he was looking at Delilah.

"Hey Tim."

"Hi Delilah."

His girlfriend smiled. Just as he did each time he saw her Tim studied her features and once more reached the conclusion that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Objective rationality scolded him that his belief couldn't possibly be true. And once again he told objective rationality to take a flying leap off a tall building.

"How's your day been? You look tired."

He was, but seeing her was better than sleep. The eight hour difference between Washington and Dubai meant that to catch her at 7AM her time he needed to be up at 11PM his but that was simply the way things ere. But because they tried always to be open and honest with each other he didn't brush his day off with "It was routine" or anything like that.

"We finally solved that murder case we have been working on for the last week. It went much deeper than just murder by the end of it; serious national security issues were involved."

"Details,' the dark-haired woman requested.

Tim went into what he could of the investigation. Delilah was too smart and too skilled at her own job to overstep the boundaries but at the same time Tim COULD go into some of the investigative techniques, particularly the ones he used on his tasks. The discussion focused on those and they enjoyed the give and take even as it moved on to what she could share about her own efforts.

The talk veered off their jobs and on to other things. World affairs were breezed through and they settled down to talking about the books each is reading. Tim avoids mentioning that he's been working hard on a new Thom E. Gemcity "Deep Six" book. Delilah refrains from telling him that Tony has been emailing her about it; including the information that a new character "Deborah Findland" had been created. Interestingly she was wheelchair bound, extremely intelligent ("and apparently the most beautiful woman in the world" Tony had told her) and was, of course, the new girlfriend of "McGregor". She would NOT say a word and had sworn Tony to secrecy too (with threats of bodily harm since she was aware of how often the Senior Field Agent spoke without thinking) so that Tim could surprise her with the new character and novel.

The chat slowed down.

"Tim, you need to go to bed," she told her boyfriend. "In fact you should already BE in bed."

"I know. But I missed you. And this is better than sleep."

"I miss you too," she replied softly. She reached out and touched the screen with her fingertips. He covered their image with his own on his computer.

"Besides," Tim brightened, "We stayed until the reports were all filed so absent anything new happening we're in stand-down for a while. So I can sleep late tomorrow."

"That's good."

The pair remained quiet, their fingers still on the screens as though they could actually feel one another.

"I miss this the most," Tim said.

"I know," Delilah answered. "I miss the warmth of your body when I wake up. I miss snuggling with you on the couch. I miss falling asleep with you watching TV." Brown eyes twinkled. "I miss when we DON'T fall asleep together. At least until much later after some mutual exploration and fun."

Once upon a time Tim would have been embarrassed by flirting like that. Now-a-days he was much more confident a person and secure in the relationship he had with the pretty Defense Department analyst. He winked at her and then sighed.

"Half-way done with your tour," he reminded her. "Then you'll be coming home."

Delilah nodded. She fished a fine chain that hung around her neck from inside her blouse. On it was a door key, the key to his apartment. She turned it in her fingers. "Home," she repeated.

Tim's eyes flicked over the clock on the lower corner of his screen. "It's about time for you to go to work."

"Yes, the van will be here to pick me up shortly. So you go to bed."

"I love you Delilah Fielding."

"I love you too Timothy McGee."

The screen went blank. Tim smiled. He rose, stretched and ambled off to brush his teeth and get in bed.

On the other side of the world Delilah stared at her own screen for a moment. Coming to a decision she opened a website. At the same time she picked up her phone and scrolled down to a saved number. After no more than two rings a familiar voice answered.

"Hello Delilah. What's up?"

"Hi there, did I wake you?" she replied.

"Not at all."

"Oh good. I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead."

(Next Morning)

Tim had planned on sleeping in but habits were too strong and he was up at 6 AM. When the knock came on his door he was already showered, shaved and dressed casually. Opening the door he blinked in surprise.

"Boss?"

"Grab your travel bag Tim," the silver-haired Team Leader instructed. "And your passport." Habit took over again and the agent sprang to comply with the barked directions. This wasn't the first time this had happened although he couldn't recall Gibbs coming to his apartment like this for a case. He opened the hall closet and picked up the pre-packed bag each member of the MCRT kept for emergency travel; containing the essential clothing and supplies for a few days. He went to his desk, unlocked the built in security compartment and fished his passport out, sticking it in his back pocket. When he started to clip his holstered sidearm on Gibbs stopped him.

"No you can leave that here." The team leader checked his watch. "Come on, we need to get moving."

His mind buzzing with a dozen questions Tim obediently followed Gibbs to his car. They took off.

"Ah boss where are we going?"

"Dulles," was the reply. "I'll tell you the rest when we get there."

Knowing his supervisor as he did Tim fell silent. He didn't stop wondering what was going on though. He was surprised again when they arrived at the airport. Instead of pulling into one of the parking lots Gibbs drove to the terminal, pulling to the curb right next to a "No Parking at Anytime" sign. He jumped out, waving his badge and credentials at the Airport Police Officer who hustled over to them. "I'll be gone in a minute." He came around the front of the car. "Okay Tim. Gate B36, United Flight 1942. You're leaving in an hour. It's a 13 hour flight. You'll get there about 6 in the morning local. Just in time."

"Time?" asked the baffled Tim. "Time for what? And where am I going?"

A smile spread over the usually set-in-stone face. "In time to take Delilah to breakfast. She called me last night and asked if you could. I told her you damn well could."

"Boss," Tim said weakly.

"We're on stand-down for the week. If something happens we'll muddle along until you get back." He fished in his coat pocket. "Here's your ticket. Now get! Run!"

Tim ran. But he ran all the way to his flight with a huge smile on his face.

(The End)

(In episode 11X15 "Bulletproof" Delilah asks Gibbs if McGee can take her home. Gibbs smiles and tells her "Make him take you to breakfast." And of course "McGregor" is the name Tim gives the character in his books based on him.)


End file.
